Judgement Day
by SaffierS
Summary: Was passierte zwischen Jennys Tod und Gibbs eintreffen am Tatort?


**Titel:** Judgement Day  
**Autor:** SaffierS  
**Staffel:** 5 (5x18/19 Der Oshimaida-Code/Schlimme Tage)  
**Charaktere: **Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
**Genre:** Allgemein, Trauer  
**Kurzinhalt:** Was passierte zwischen Jennys Tod und Gibbs eintreffen am Tatort? Gibbs POV  
**A/N:** Meine erste NCIS Story und wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, meine allererste, da sie noch vor "Die Kunst des Töpferns" entstanden ist. Ich hab mir seit ich die Folgen das erste Mal gesehen habe, dass da etwas zwischen fehlt, aber erst nach einem Schubser von Bram bin ich dazu gekommen, das Schreiben zu versuchen. Also habe ich mich schlussendlich auch mal daran gemacht, meine Gedanken aufzuschreiben und das ist dabei heraus gekommen.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ;)

Sie hatte es getan. Gibbs war sich sicher. Jenny Shepard hatte den Frosch umgebracht. Sosehr er gehofft hatte, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er sie damals fragte was passiert sei, nachdem er ihr Haus verlassen hatte. Schon zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er geahnt, dass ihre Aussage nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Doch Gibbs wollte Gewissheit haben und war daher der Sache noch einmal nachgegangen, obwohl der Fall schon zu den Akten gelegt wurde. Nun, da er sich die Beweise noch einmal in Ruhe angesehen hat und nach einem Glas Bourbon stand für ihn fest, was er innerlich und instinktiv schon vermutet hatte.

Der grauhaarige Agent beschloss Jenny anzurufen, um mit ihr darüber zu reden, sie zu Rede zu stellen. Herrgott noch mal! Sie war die Direktorin des NCIS! Da konnte sie doch nicht einfach einen Mann erschießen und sei dieser noch so kriminell, nur um Rache für ihren Vater zu verüben!

Ja, er hatte damals genauso gehandelt. Damals, als er von Shannons und Kellys Tod erfahren hatte. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt aber nichts mehr zu verlieren, denn ihm wurde das wichtigste in seinem Leben genommen.

Auf der anderen Seite…empfand Jenny vielleicht genauso? Sie würde sterben. Ducky hatte es ihm verraten, wenn auch nur sehr wiederwillig. Das entband sie aber doch noch lange nicht von der Verantwortung für eine ganze Regierungsbehörde. Wenn herauskam, dass die Direktorin des NCIS ihre Position für ihre Rache an jemanden missbraucht hatte, wie ging es dann mit ihnen allen weiter? Sicher würde das eine Untersuchung der ganzen Behörde nach sich ziehen.

Jethro seufzte. Er hätte genauso gehandelt, er hat bereits schon einmal genauso gehandelt. Ein Grund mehr für ihn, niemals eine solche wichtige Position anzunehmen. Das war einfach nichts für ihn.

Schließlich gab Gibbs sich einen Ruck und griff zum Handy. Er würde nun endlich Jenny anrufen. Schnell war die Nummer gewählt und als das Freizeichen erklang wartete er darauf, dass sie ranging.

Da, sein Anruf wurde angenommen.

„Jenny? Jenny, bist du dran?", rief er in sein Handy. Stille! „Ähh…Hi Boss!", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme antworten. War das nicht…? „DiNozzo? Was zum Teufel machst du mit dem Handy von Direktor Shepard?" Den Agent konnte so leicht nichts erschüttern, aber das verwirrte ihn doch sehr.

„Also Boss, die Sache ist die…", fing Tony an zu reden. Irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein, denn sein Agent wirkte aufgewühlt. „Was DiNozzo? Ist etwas mit Jenny?", fragte er alarmiert. „Wir sind in einem alten Diner, der mal dem verstorbenen Agent Decker gehört hat, in der Nähe der Interstate 40, etwa 55 km in die Mojave Wüste hinein. So wie es aussieht gab es hier eine wilde Schießerei…Gibbs…Direktor Shepard ist tot!"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Jenny? Tot? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er konnte das soeben gehörte einfach nicht fassen. Der Special Agent hatte so viel mit ihr erlebt. Nicht zuletzt der Auftrag in Paris und die daraus folgende Affäre mit ihr. Ja, er hatte sie geliebt, liebt sie noch immer, aber ihm war es bisher einfach nicht möglich sich von Shannon zu lösen. Noch immer fällt es ihm schwer. Aber jetzt, da er sich seiner Gefühle klar geworden ist, sollte er nicht mehr die Chance auf einen Neuanfang mit ihr bekommen? Es hatte in der letzten Zeit immer wieder zwischen ihnen beiden geknistert, aber er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Und nun? Nun ist alles zu spät, er hat sie für immer verloren. Verloren, genauso wie Shannon.

„Boss? Bist du noch da?", hörte er Tony besorgt fragen.

„Ja, ich bin noch hier. Bleibt wo ihr seid! Unternehmt nichts und rührt nichts an, bis ich da bin!", antwortete er schnell und beendete das Gespräch.

So schnell wie möglich rannte Gibbs die Kellertreppe hinauf, durch die Wohnung und nach draußen zu seinem Auto. Die Haustür schloss er wie immer nicht ab. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr der grauhaarige Agent los und machte sich mit seinem eigensinnigen Fahrstil auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

Er war noch nicht weit gefahren, da rief er beim SecNav an. Der musste erfahren was vorgefallen war.

Im Anschluss daran rief er im Büro bei McGee an. „Special Agent McGee?"

„McGee? Gibbs hier. Buche für mich den nächsten Flug nach Los Angeles. Sofort!"

„Los Angeles? Aber sind da nicht gerade Tony und Ziva zusammen mit der Direktorin? Was willst du dort Boss? Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

„Stell keine Fragen McGee, mach es einfach!" Und mit diesen Worten legte Gibbs auf, noch bevor Tim mit „Geht klar, Boss!" antworten konnte.

Noch immer rasten Jethros Gedanken. „Jenny ist tot." Diese Worte dachte er immer wieder und wieder. Noch immer wollte er es nicht glauben.

Dass er eines Tages im Einsatz umkommen könnte, damit hatte er gerechnet. Schließlich ist er ein Marine gewesen und auch heute noch, in seinem Job als NCIS Agent kam es immer wieder zu gefährlichen Schießereien. Aber Jenny? Sie war die Direktorin verdammt noch mal! In dieser Funktion kommt man normalerweise gar nicht in so eine Situation, sondern sitzt hinter dem Schreibtisch.

Was war da bloß vorgefallen? Eine wilde Schießerei, hatte Tony ihm erzählt. Sie wollte doch nur zu der Beerdigung von Special Agent Decker gehen. Mit ihm waren die beiden damals in Paris und vor kurzem ist er überraschend verstorben.

In was ist Jenny da nur herein geraten? Und wie kommt es, dass Ziva und Tony nicht bei ihr waren? Die beiden haben sie doch schließlich nach Los Angeles begleitet.

Noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken kam er am Flughafen an. Schnell parkte er sein Auto und rannte los, um einzuchecken.

„Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Mit diesem Worten hielt er der Frau hinter dem Schalter seine Marke hin. „Ich muss mit dem nächsten Flug nach Los Angeles, vorhin müsste einer meiner Agents bei ihnen angerufen haben, um ein Ticket zu kaufen."

„Ja, sie haben recht. Ihr Flug geht in einer viertel Stunde, sie sollten sich also beeilen, wenn sie noch rechtzeitig dort sein wollen", antwortete die Frau ihm und händigte ihm sein Ticket aus. Anschließend wies sie ihm den Weg zum richtigen Terminal und schnellen Schrittes ging Gibbs davon.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er das Flugzeug und kaum hatte er dieses betreten wurden die Türen geschlossen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und dachte über sein weiteres Handeln nach.

Er musste herausfinden, was dort in dem Diner passiert ist Hatte ihr Tod etwas mit dem plötzlich verstorbenen Decker zu tun? Tonys Worten zufolge, handelte es sich bei dem Diner um das, des ehemaligen Special Agent. Was zum Teufel ging da nur vor?

ENDE


End file.
